List of Doodle Toons episodes
These are the list of episodes to the Toonight animated series Doodle Toons. It is composed of six seasons and seventy-eight episodes. The series is produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios. Episodes Season 1 *[[Clock Sucker/Aaah, Shaddap!!!/Food Eating|Bellybutton in: Clock Sucker/Jellybean in: Aaah, Shaddap!!!/Auggie and Ralph in: Food Eating]] - Bellybutton doesn't want to get up in the morning. So he sleeps in for as long as he wants. So his alarm clock tries everything to get him up./Jellybean is reading a book, But she can't stand noises of the outside world. So she tries everything to get some quiet./TBA *[[Voleyball and Rats/Robo-James/What's-In-A-Name?|Bellybutton and Jellybean in: Voleyball and Rats/Jake and Jazmine in: Robo-James/Bellybutton and Jellybean in: What's-In-A-Name?]] - After destorying Bellybutton's TV and making him and Jellybean miss the volleyball tournament, the rats are forced to compete in a volleyball match against them. How will the rats prevail against such odds?/After James has had enough of the raccoons outwitting him, he decides to leave the duo. Knowing this, the raccoons decide to build a robot version of James! But will this be a decision that will be immediately regretted?/After fighting over Bellybutton cause he wants the channel changed, Cruncher jinxes him and (later) Jellybean, which Bellybutton and Jellybean have to find a way to get someone to say their names to speak again. *[[The Way the Cruncher Crumbles/Rabbits, Cats and Rats/Bears and Hunters|Cruncher in: The Way the Cruncher Crumbles/Bellybutton and Jellybean in: Rabbits, Cats and Rats/Roger in: Bears and Hunters]] - After meeting an unwanted admirer, Cruncher, with the help of Bellybutton, Auggie and Ralph, tries to get rid of her./Jellybean is having serious trouble with the rats, so she calls Bellybutton over to help. When that fails, they call their friends Auggie and Ralph over to help them out./Roger tries to protect his children from the Hunter Beavers. *[[What's up, Duck?/Road Mouse/Bloated Appetite|Bunnia in: What's up, Duck?/Pip in: Road Mouse/Ray Ray in: Bloated Appetite]] - A female duck is rather envious of Bunnia after seeing her outwit James. Perhaps too envious./Pip decides to go on a solo road trip one day, but little does she know that there is a stowaway in her car...../Ray Ray has eaten all of the food in Jellybean's house, leaving his pals with nothing. As a result, they force him to gather some more food..... in Auggie's house. *[[Fast Food Follies/Auggie and the Puppy/Sold Out!|Goldie and Pip in: Fast Food Follies/Auggie and Ralph in: Auggie and the Puppy/Bellybutton, Jellybean and Cruncher in: Sold Out!]] - Goldie and Pip open a food stand, unaware of how shoddy their food is./Auggie adopts a small puppy and decides to train it right while Ralph wants to get rid of it./Bellybutton, Jellybean and Cruncher want to go see a new action movie, but the tickets are sold out! To make matters even worse, Ray Ray appears to have purchased the last four tickets! Will Ray Ray fork over the tickets, or just make things worse for our three heroes? *[[Wedge of Love/Baby Rabbits/Alien Trouble|Steve in: Wedge of Love/Jellybean in: Baby Rabbits/Roger and Rosy in: Alien Trouble]] - After a typical and successful food heist, Steve ends up falling in love with a wedge of cheese! Initially, this didn't bother the other rats, but later, the smell begins to disgust them (with Steve being immune to its smell), so they decided to come up with a solution: getting rid of the cheese! Will Steve keep his lovely dairy product, or will he have to suffer heartbreak?/Jellybean chases for the rats but Bellybutton supports them once and for all, so the rats are thrown out. Just a few seconds after that they receive four baby rabbits, Jellybean yet has a doubt. Can she solve the mystery? Or there is no mystery?/Roger and Rosy are visited by a strange alien, who annoys them. *Ringo in: Moneky Buidness/ * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 4 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 5 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Season 6 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quickies The series usually shows mini segments featuring the characters in a comical situation: the first between the first and the second segment and the second between the second and the third segment. Some of the segments are based off Jack Cabhan's DeviantART comics. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Webisodes Some Internet-exclusive episodes are made for the Nictoons page. Like the Quickies segments, some of them are based off Jack Cabhan's DeviantART comics. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Episode list Category:Doodle Toons